Eine spezielle Zeit
by Godiva
Summary: Nach dem Krieg bemüht sich Hermine um die Opfer aber dabei geht ihr privates Glück mit Viktor Krum nicht vergessen. Eine kurze, süsse Weihnachtgeschichte für Kuschelgefühle


Eine weitere Geschichte die ich im Adventskalenderfieber geschrieben habe ... mit meinem Lieblingshet-Pairing, dass wohl leider nie Canon sein wird.

Ursprünglich hatte ich die ungebetate Version hochgeladen - das hier ist die richtige!

**Titel:** Eine spezielle Zeit

**Pairing: **Viktor Krum/Hermine

**Warnung:** Grenzt sehr hart an Kitsch

**Beta/Ko-Autorin: **Ramsi (Ramsesverdammt) hat mir so viel geholfen bei der Formulierung der Story dass sie schon eher Ko-Autorin als Beta ist. Vielen Dank! Knuddels

**Disclaimer: **Da J.K. Rowling mit ihren Charakteren nicht das tut was ich will, tue ich es halt selber. Sie gehören natürlich trotzdem ihr.

Hermine wartete ungeduldig im Wohnzimmer auf ihren Freund. Das Benefizspiel sollte in einer dreiviertel Stunde beginnen und Viktor war immer noch in der Küche und formte Weinberge und Bienenkörbe aus Teig für seine Weihnachtsbrote. Er hatte ihr gesagt, das gehöre in Bulgarien zu Weihnachten dazu und er wollte damit seine Eltern beeindrucken, die morgen, Weihnachten, eintreffen wollten. Trotzdem wurde es jetzt Zeit. Sie stieß die Tür zur Küche auf.

„Viktor, das ist wirklich sehr schön, aber wir kommen zu spät. Ginny wird mir den Kopf abreißen."  
Er sah schuldbewusst auf seine Finger, die mit Teig verklebt waren. Er wurde sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass auch sein Gesicht nicht besser aussehen konnte.

„Entschuldige. Ich komme."

„Gut." Hermine beugte sich, um ihn zu küssen. „Danke, dass du da überhaupt mitmachst."

Viktor lächelte sie an. „Für dich gerne."

„Und für die Kinder", erinnerte Hermine ihn, obwohl sie nicht verhindern konnte, dass sie bei seinen Worten rot wurde und sich wieder wie ein kleines Schulmädchen fühlte, das sie nicht mehr war.

Der Krieg gegen Voldemort war seit vier Jahren vorbei, aber er hatte tiefe Wunden hinterlassen – gerade bei den Waisenkindern oder den Kindern unheilbar Verletzter. Die Idee für das Benefiz Quidditchspiel war ihr mit Ginny gemeinsam vor einem Jahr gekommen, als Harry endlich wieder fit genug war um zu fliegen und so gut war wie eh und je.

Viktor und Harry waren einverstanden gewesen gegeneinander zu fliegen, die restlichen Spieler hatten sich auch schnell gefunden.

Auch der Ansturm beim Kartenverkauf war fast nicht zu bewältigen gewesen. Den ersten Tag nach den Anzeigen in den internationalen Magierblättern war der Fuchsbau von Eulen belagert gewesen. Jeder schien eine Karte haben zu wollen. Aber das war ja auch kein Wunder, wenn man bedachte, wer mitspielen würde:

Viktor Krum, der unbestritten beste Sucher der Welt - einige nannten Viktor sogar den besten Sucher aller Zeiten - gegen Harry Potter, weltweit bekannter Held, der den dunklen Lord besiegt hatte und als bester Sucher galt, den Hogwarts je gehabt hatte.

Im Stadium herrschte ohrenbetäubender Lärm, als Viktor und Harry gemeinsam einflogen. Ob mehr Leute „Harry" oder „Krum" brüllten, war nicht auszumachen. Vermutlich brüllten die meistens einfach irgendetwas. Neville wurde immer kleiner auf der Tribüne vor Hermine und Ginny. Hermine drückte Nevilles Schulter.

„Du schaffst das. Lass sie noch zwei, drei Minuten brüllen und dann fängst du an, ok?"

Er nickte unsicher.

Sie hatten ihn gebeten das Spiel zu eröffnen – schließlich war er einer der Helden des letzten Kampfes und kein Erwachsener verstand so gut wie er, was es bedeutete, wenn einem die Eltern durch Todesser genommen wurden. Seine Grossmutter war im letzen Jahr gestorben und er hatte seine Eltern zu sich nach Hause geholt.

Der Lärm legte sich etwas, als die Spieler beider Seiten sich auf ihre Positionen begaben. Neville hielt sich den Zauberstab an den Hals und räusperte sich. Hermine sah ihn zittern, aber seine Stimme war halbwegs fest.

„Willkommen zum heutigen Benefizspiel. Wir danken Ihnen allen, dass Sie heute ein Ticket gekauft haben – jeder Sickel, den wir heute eingenommen haben, geht an die ‚Albus Dumbledore Stiftung für Kriegswaisen und Kinder', die in den letzten Jahren bereits viel für die Kinder, die am meisten unter dem Terror gelitten haben, getan hat. Wir danken dem Ministerium für die Ermöglichung dieses Spieles."

Bei Nevilles Dank ans Ministerium, das das Stadion kostenlos zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, wanderte Hermines Blick zu dem neben ihr sitzenden Zaubereiminister. Er lächelte reichlich säuerlich, wie sie feststellen durfte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass das Ministerium für so ein großes Stadium aufkommen musste.  
Ein verhaltener Applaus unterbrach Neville, bevor er dann unter lautem Jubel die Namen aller Spieler verlas, zuletzt die Namen Viktors und Harrys. Dann kam der Moment, auf den sie alle gewartete hatten.

„Möge das Spiel beginnen."

Das Spiel wurde allen Erwartungen gerecht. Harry gab Viktor ein Spiel, das einem Nationalspieler würdig gewesen wäre. Erst nach fast zwei Stunden schnappte Viktor den Schnatz, gerade vor Harry. Unter lauten Jubel flog er eine Ehrenrunde, bevor er Harry die Hand reichte. Dabei sah er zu Hermine, die ihn strahlend anlächelte und ihm zuwinkte. Er winkte zurück – Hermine konnte deutlich sehen, dass er irgendetwas tun wollte, dann aber zögerte und mit Harry gemeinsam noch einmal um das Stadium flog. Sie hatte keine Zeit nachzudenken, da Ginny ihr jetzt um den Hals flog.

„Was für ein Start für Weihnachten, was?"

Die Grangers und die Krums saßen am nächsten Tag vor dem reich gedeckten Weihnachtstisch, der sowohl bulgarische wie auch englische Spezialitäten darbot. Es war etwas ruhig – die Grangers sprachen kein Bulgarisch und die Krums kaum Englisch. Hermine hatte etwas Bulgarisch gelernt und radebrechte mit Viktors Mutter, die sich wie immer Sorgen um ihren „kleinen" Sohn machte. Sie war anfangs vehement dagegen gewesen, als der vor zwei Jahren von Bulgarien nach England zog. Vor allem, als er dann auch noch mit einem Mädchen zusammen zog. Doch jetzt hatte sie es akzeptiert.

Viktor drückte liebevoll Hermines Knie, als sie voller Begeisterung probierte mit Hilfe ihres limitierten Wortschatzes seinen Eltern von dem Spiel zu erzählen und von dem guten Zweck, der damit erreicht wurde.

Nach dem Essen wurden natürlich Geschenke ausgepackt. Aber bevor sie sich an ihre machen konnte, zog Viktor sie in eine Ecke des Wohnzimmers. Er schwieg zunächst, aber sie merkte, dass er verlegen war und wartete.

„Ich wollte es gestern machen, im Stadium", begann er, „aber dann … Ich bin kein Gryffindor."

Er drückte ihr eine Schachtel in die Hand und sah verlegen auf den Boden. Natürlich wusste sie was sie dort finden würde und begann über das ganze Gesicht zu strahlen. Sie hatte dieselbe Idee gehabt und Viktor an Silvester fragen wollen, ob er sie heiraten würde. Somit war dieser „Antrag" einfach perfekt und zeigte ihr wieder einmal, wie sehr sie füreinander bestimmt waren. Als sie das Schächtelchen öffnete, bestätigte sich ihre Vermutung. Denn sie fand einen simplen, goldenen Ring, in den etwas Bulgarisches eingraviert war.

„Es heißt, ich werde dich immer lieben", sagte Viktor leise. „Ich liebe dich, Hermine, seit ich dich gesehen habe und es wird immer mehr, je länger ich dich kenne. Willst du …"

Er bemerkte die Blicke ihrer beider Eltern und hielt inne. Dann sagte seine Mutter etwas auf Bulgarisch, zu schnell als dass Hermine es verstehen konnte.

„Willst du meine Frau werden?"

Hermine nickte, Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Sie brauchte sich nicht weit hinunterzubeugen, um ihren knienden Verlobten zu umarmen.

„Natürlich, du Dummkopf", sagte sie auf Bulgarisch. Aber auch ihre Eltern verstanden was sie meinten.

Ihr Vater, effizient wie immer, besorgte, noch während Hermine sich widerstrebend löste, Gläser und Krums Vater fand den Champagner, den sie für Neujahr gekauft hatten. Wenig später hielten alle ihre gefüllten Gläser hoch. Hermines Vater räusperte sich.

„Zunächst einmal – Frohe Weihnachten!"


End file.
